A vorish compilation
by TheLonelyPotato99
Summary: A compilation of Tastey 'vorish' stories, i've read plenty of vore stories on Deviant art. Since i don't have a Deviant Art account i'd post here instead. Enjoy


**This is something different then i'd normally post. What i have for you is a compilation of vore stories. I've read plenty of vore on deviant art and i thought i'd try my hand at this.**

**Each story fallows one specific person, i'm not gonna have multiple OC's for this series.**

**Disclaimer: i don't know if vore stories are tolerated on this site so if this gets taken down i hope you enjoyed yourselves.**

**I'll accept Pokemon requests**

**Chapter one: An eye in the cold forest (Zoroark)**

We find ourselves in a snowy forest where our first story takes place, with a young ten year old boy named Ben lost in the forest. He looked for a way out but he couldn't find one.

"MOMMY, DADDY WHERE ARE YOU?" Ben cried,

Ben knew he was lost and he started to cry, he went to a nearby tree and cried not caring that his pants were getting soaked in the wet show.

**"****Awww are you lost little one?" **a voice said. Ben noticed but the voice came from all directions, it was hard to pinpoint which direction it came from.

Not too far away a Zoroark was spotted a few feet away from where he was sitting, she was oddly smiling at him, what Ben didn't know was that she was keeping an eye on him. This weather was harsh but she could adapt and live in the forests cold climate thanks to her fur.

She walked slowly towards him, not wanting to frighten him further, Ben looked up and was a little frightened but when she smiled down at him he knew he was safe now.

**"****Your safe now little one, i'm not a mean predator" **she whispered to him softly.

"How can you be so sure?" he cried.

**'****Would a mean predator do this?' **she said softly embracing him in her fur. he had no tears left to shed as he decided to trust her and snuggled into her fur. Zoroark didn't notice but he was fast asleep by then.

(hours later)

When Ben woke up he found himself in a dark cave, feeling cold he huddled close to the cave wall, wondering when the nice Zoroark was coming back, he tried to warm himself up but he was too cold to start a fire.

**'****Sorry i'm late little one, but i got you some food' **the Zoroark said

"Thank you" he said happily, he shakily reached out to grab a berry when he was handed one instead.

The Zoroark wrapped her arm around him and brought him close to her hoping to warm him up a little.

"Miss?" Ben asked.

**'****What is it sweetie?' **she said in a whisper.

i'm still cold" he said shivering, she frowned down at him. Then she realized that she had nothing to eat herself, feeling her stomach growl she blushed.

**'****Sorry little one, with getting you the food and getting back here i've had no time to eat something'** she said truthfully.

'its fine" he said, she smiled and licked his cheek gently, he giggled and hugged her tighter.

**'****I have an idea' **she said.

"Really? What is it?" Ben asked happily, his eyes were sparkling with hope, she smiled and licked his cheek again.

**'****I want to send you to a place where you can feel warm and safe' **she said.

"where?" he asked.

**'****I have…this idea where you help me…with my hunger'** she said, she was unsure of her idea, he was young, vulnerable and in experienced with the weather in this forest. She didn't want to scare him and ruin their friendship.

**'****Do you trust me?' **she asked suddenly. Ben remembered how she hadn't eaten anything, he was unsure too but felt he could trust her.

"y-yes i do" Ben said. She looked down at his pants and gently touched them, she found that they were still wet, she frowned.

**'****Can i take your pants off?' **she asked, he nodded as she beckoned him to lay down, she made a funny sound while taking them off making him giggle.

'Your funny Zoroark' he said laughing. She giggled and nuzzled her cheek with his.

**'****Are you ready now?'** she asked he nodded and she brought his face close to hers where he could feel her warm breath against his face.

**'****I'll be gentle, i promise'** she said softly.

She brought his head into her maw and licked all over his face he giggled and laughed making her purr as his head sink deeper into her throat, next came his arms and torso, his torso was cold but she warmed it up with her tongue and internal body heat.

Finally came his legs and this time she decided to have some fun, she tickled his feet with her claws making her 'meal' laugh and squirm making her purr with delight. She felt gravity bring his legs deeper into her throat as she felt his head and body reach her stomach.

She licked his feet as they slid down her throat, she swallowed and sighed while rubbing her belly with a content smile licking her lips.

**'****Can you hear me little one?' **Zoroark asked worryingly while looking down at her belly.

"its… nice in here" Ben said with a yawn.

**"****Hehe, glad you like it in there**' she said happily.

**'****Rest little one, i'll see you in the morning' **she said as she brought her head to her belly and nuzzled her new friend.

She purred to lull him into a deep sleep which seemed to have worked when she heard light snores, she smiled sleepily and fell asleep along with him.

"I love you Zoroark" Ben mumbled.

**'****I love you too Ben'**

_Ben can worry about finding his parents tomorrow, right now he'll rest soundly in the belly of his friend._

_The End_

**This ends the first chapter, Ben made a new friend and he was saved from hyperthermia, a two-in-one deal. Like it? Hate it? Let me know.**

**C YA**


End file.
